Christopher Darga
Christopher Darga played Larry in the season two Code Black episode Unfinished Business. Career Filmography *''People You May Know'' (2017) *''Aftermath'' (2017) *''The Darkness'' (2016) *''Is That a Gun in Your Pocket?'' (2016) *''Physician-Assisted Ed'' (2013) *''Scary or Die'' (2012) *''Crazy, Stupid, Love.'' (2011) *''In My Sleep'' (2010) *''What Happens in Encino (short)'' (2009) *''Maneater'' (2009) *''Ingenious'' (2009) *''The Hammer'' (2007) *''Special'' (2006) *''Party with Spike World Premiere Special'' (2003) *''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) *''Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt'' (2003) *''The Country Bears'' (2002) *''Showtime'' (2002) *''Tomcats'' (2001) *''Dude, Where's My Car?'' (2000) *''Baby Luv'' (2000) *''Deep Impact'' (1998) *''The Fanatics'' (1997) *''The Guys'' (1996) *''Larger Than Life'' (1996) *''The Net'' (1995) *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (1995) *''Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Lightning'' (1995) *''Carnosaur 2'' (1995) *''Hostile Intentions'' (1995) *''The Crazysitter'' (1994) *''Witch Hunt'' (1994) *''The Innocent'' (1994) *''The Mask'' (1994) *''The Hudsucker Proxy'' (1994) *''Fatal Instinct'' (1993) Television *''Code Black'' (2017) *''New Girl'' (2016) *''Shameless'' (2016) *''The Middle'' (2011-2015) *''Dr. Ken'' (2015) *''Modern Family'' (2015) *''Dads'' (2014) *''I Didn't Do It'' (2014) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2013) *''Mom'' (2013) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2013) *''Sullivan & Son'' (2013) *''Happy Endings'' (2013) *''Mike & Molly'' (2013) *''Raising Hope'' (2012) *''CSI: Miami'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2012) *''The Exes'' (2012) *''The Closer'' (2011) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2011) *''Lie to Me'' (2010) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2010) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2010) *''Dexter'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''Without a Trace'' (2008) *'Til Death (2008) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2008) *''NCIS'' (2008) *''Bones'' (2007) *''Just Jordan'' (2007) *''The Riches'' (2007) *''Close to Home'' (2007) *''Jericho'' (2007) *''Most Extreme Elimination Challenge'' (2003-2007) *''Pepper Dennis'' (2006) *''Scrubs'' (2005) *''Complete Savages'' (2005) *''Deadwood'' (2004) *''Like Family'' (2004) *''That's So Raven'' (2003) *''That '70s Show'' (2003) *''Yes, Dear'' (2003) *''Charmed'' (2003) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2002) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2002) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2001) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2001) *''The Ellen Show'' (2001) *''Ladies Man'' (2001) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2001) *''Love & Money'' (2000) *''Will & Grace'' (2000) *''Bette'' (2000) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (2000) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (2000) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1999) *''Friends'' (1999) *''Burt Luddin's Love Buffet'' (1999) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1999) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1998) *''Malcolm & Eddie'' (1998) *''Jesse'' (1998) *''Brooklyn South'' (1998) *''NYPD Blue'' (1997) *''The Practice'' (1997) *''Alright Already'' (1997) *''Goode Behavior'' (1997) *''Melrose Place'' (1997) *''Murder One'' (1997) *''Night Stand'' (1996-1997) *''Mad About You'' (1996) *''Kirk'' (1996) *''Dave's World'' (1996) *''Boy Meets World'' (1996) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1995) *''The Home Court'' (1995) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1995) *''JAG'' (1995) *''Strange Luck'' (1995) *''The Naked Truth'' (1995) *''Pig Sty'' (1995) *''Babylon 5'' (1995) *''ER'' (1995) *''Hardball'' (1994) *''Renegade'' (1993-1994) *''Bakersfield P.D.'' (1994) *''Dream On'' (1994) *''Ellen'' (1994) *''Step by Step'' (1994) *''Martin'' (1993) *''Seinfeld'' (1993) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1993) *''Roseanne'' (1993) *''The Jackie Thomas Show'' (1993) *''Love & War'' (1993) *''Herman's Head'' (1992) *''Family Matters'' (1991-1992) *''Delta'' (1992) *''Wings'' (1991) *''Cheers'' (1990) *''Full House'' (1990) *''Great Performances'' (1987) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1987) *''L.A. Law'' (1987) External Links *IMDb Category:Actors